Nightmare
by Rosa Cooper Stan
Summary: Killian has a nightmare, but what happens when he wakes up and sees a beautiful blonde who has been careful, my first Captain Swan and I admit bad overview.


Disclaimer: The characters are not mine only the plot is mine.

* * *

Nightmare

Killian Pov

He ran as fast as I could, I needed rescue the love of my life from the clutches of her husband of Rumplestiltskin before out too late, only he hoped to arrive on time and rescue Milah.  
Milah, only to hear his name makes my heart jump of happiness but very cursi sounds for a hacker like me.

It was in my thoughts that I suddenly hear the screams of a woman, and I Alajmo knowing that you could be my lover, so I start to run in a hurry to reach a dead end in front of my was Milah and her husband, I run towards her but suddenly feel that my body does not move, I see that Rumplestiltskin smiles with a mischievous smile, while approaching to my see Mila sees me horrified to see that it was at the mercy of this bastado.

-Go look here who, nothing more than my wife's lover: - that brings you here - said with angry voice, but I was more angry than the, how can hit Yes to Milah, that now that I see it well this bruised face, when I released it I will pay.

-Because I came to rescue your spouse of your terrible abuse - I said furious, while I see that you are closer to me and so far I see that he had a sword in his hand.

-Ah do not make me laugh that you and Milah deserve is death, but do not worry if you do not you matare - she said smiling at me and suddenly I feel that I cut the left wrist with the back I only cry of pain, while I see how comes the blood what remains of my hand I feel closer to my ear and I whisper in the ear - your punishment will be live in regret knowing that you do not salvaras to your love and have nothing but a hand said maliciously, while it went directly to Milah and suddenly with my own eyes Rumplestiltskin puts his hand on the chest of Milah and pulls out his heart I just look horrified and helpless to see how to crush your heart in my eyes.

-I love Killian - said and then collapsed to the ground lifeless, and I look at myself with tears in their eyes.

-Nooooooooooooo - and with that open the eyes of coup and miro was not in my boat but in a place unknown to that I remember comes here last thing that I remember is that you Cora I attacked off guard and it threw me a wall after that nothing, was unusual for the place that I was had a piece of furniture in front of my with a black boxNext I saw more furniture and a mirror in the largest furniture all this is unclear, but good thing is that I am awake and not having again the nightmare of the death of Mila, whenever I dream that gives me terrible desire to kill me, but I can't, I conceive of my revenge, but at the same time not because I am afraid of that can not harm Rumplestiltskin with its magicdemons don't know what hare with my life.

Treatment of parame bed but I couldn't since it remove a groan of pain and sore cai, levanto blankets to see that my chest was bandaged, and I see that my good hand was bandaged, Devils step so that it would be so, I took my hook to my hair, but I feel another bandage on the head, great what I was missingat least explains why they perhaps had the nightmare I had fever and why I had the nightmare.  
I don't know how long I was without moving me by how sore I am, not hear steps coming up to the fourth I just put on alert by lifting my hook for me to defend myself the best that you can, when I see who enters let out a sigh of relief, enter that girl that left me up with the giant, that left me unconscious, that she come to his world, Emma Swan the girl who slowly gaining my love, Killian in hell are thinking you can not go to fall in love with, that not is your plan "remember", he told me my mind, but I don't know it, see how it comes and looks at me with concern and some relief I looked it confused.

-Killian good you wake up tremendous shock that I get - said in a broken voice as if he were crying and that I devolved more, she was crying for me, that should be impossible.

-What did you step? -ask voice hoarse since I was I do not know how long unconscious, see Emma grabs a full glass of water and gives it to me to drink slowly, then leave it in the table, and I again worrisome eyes.

-Well, you faced Cora for me and I leave in bad state you have been unconscious for two days, I can not imagine if you you have faced sure you weaker in a tomb Rumplestiltskin, do not ever give me a scare as well in your life Killian Jones - I finish talk with tears in his eyes and I'll stick in shock for everything what you said that my name is Killian and not Hook.

-I didn't want to give you a fright girl I just did what was right, I didn't want to Cora to take you the heart as the crocodile did with Mil... - do not end say the name because it still hurt to say its name out loud.

-With Milah, is your girlfriend not so Killian? -I ask low voice and I look at it if had grown you another head, but as she did, as seeing my confusion continued - you had fever and were raving about Mila - said I just look surprised.

-Emma didn't you were heard about my nightmares - I said seriously and shy at the same time, see how Emma grabs my hand covered with care and looks at me with her beautiful green eyes.

-I wanted to know, also had fever, not going to let it was more delirious and you nurses you more, but don't worry Cora I not take my heart, it's when I try to do it using all my magic and send it far away from here so don't worry by my I'm perfectly OK - I answer I just look it amazed, suddenly gets serious suddenly - tell me one thing Killian once you recover you anger against Rumplestiltskin I don't want you to leave wounded or worse some dead I not support him - he went on to say, I I can not leave my shock, all what is telling me.

-By what Emma? Why you worry for me if you do not trust in me when we were at the enchanted forest? Do you you you care about me now? -ask to curious, I see you blush suddenly I look at it without understanding.

-Killian, is what step was not very friendly for me I know that you were trusting, in those moments you could not trust you and that you truly us with Cora, but it is that I could not trust you at this time and more because I was afraid of you let me as the father of my son didso you leave with the giant and leave you unconscious in the Lake, but I did it to protect you, because me enamore de ti Killian Jones, at the beginning was crazy to know that I fell in love with the famous Captain Hook, but spend the time that finally understand that he was in love with you and why when I saw wounded by Cora could not allow to hurt the man I love, although I know you don't can match me since you still wanting to Milah - term say it I only stay in shock for several minutes looking at her with disbelief on my face never thought to fall in to the Swan girl love is with me in my more deep dreams I thought that he loved me and I loved her, I know that I still love Mila but since I met Emma knew that she would change my life forever in such a degree of I want to be with her forever.

-You know something girl, who I also love you, know that even if your methods of fall in love with me were rare, but that does not make me enamore de ti than ever, I know that it was Milah with me and the love once, but since I met something you did that you help me with that sadness I had for three hundred years of solitude, I thought that I would ever love someone after what happened with her, but soon after three hundred years have returned to fall in love than ever imagined, but thanks to you have been another person who is willing to leave his revenge for being at your side that if you like Emma Swan - answer to looking at her with a smile on his face and see how is it that looks at me with disbelief on his face after approaching me and starts to kiss me and I is you to the eager kiss.

We were I don't know how much time kissing us until we parted for air, and watched us with a smile on his face.

-Take it me as a yes then - answer after kissing and she smiles in a way that makes me accelerate the heart.

-Of course if captain, I've been wanting this since we met - I answer me giving me a short kiss.

-It's about time I said bloody - to kiss.

Who would have imagined that I would fall in love once Milah died in front of me, now get Emma to my life and I never will have to do the damage on my corpse if that happens, but now he claims much of the nearby and now I know that I will be happy by his side forever although it sounds very cheesy and very romantic for me, but that we do for the person that more housewives and I do by Emma Swan.

The end

* * *

I hope you liked my first fic of Captain Swan is.


End file.
